


Hats and Skirts

by all_my_fandoms (marina)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: purimgifts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/all_my_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a special kind of undercover mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hats and Skirts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agonistes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=agonistes).



"I ain't wearing that!" Jayne declared after barely a glance at the wide-brimmed black hat on the table.

Mal sighed.

"Don't be such a baby, Jayne," Zoe teased.

"I don't see what you gotta be smiling about," Jayne grimaced back at her. "You gotta wear a funny hat too! And a skirt!"

"Certain attire is considered symbolic, Jayne," Sheppard Book said from his corner of the dining room. He seemed not entirely certain of himself, clearly not having had any first person experience, but nonetheless he closed his book and continued. "It's not meant to be practical or reflect one's personality. It may not be the height of fashion but that's just not the point."

Jayne rolled his eyes crossed his arms over his chest.

"This ain't a discussion." Mal clarified. "Inara said we gotta dress respectfully else they won't let us into her friend's party." He gave everyone in the room a stern look. "And I know some of y'all wanna get paid some time this month."

Jayne growled before putting on the hat. "I ain't wearing no fake beard Mal!"

"Jayne. Let me explain this again using smaller words which you may have heard of," Mal said. "Inara's friend needs a crew to handle a job. A job that for us would mean maybe three days' work and for which we would get paid two weeks' wages."

"In other words," Zoe interrupted. "You want to wear that beard Jayne. You just don't know it yet." Mal hated how he was the only one who could see the gleeful, childish side of her when all everyone else saw was a stony expression.

"How come the doc don't need to come with us?" Jayne's expression would be pouty on anyone else, but on him it was just another flavor of stupid, Mal decided. "Him being all cultured and stuff."

"I am going, actually," Simon announced, stepping into the dining room. He paused, clearly caught off guard by everyone in the room turning to look at him with puzzled expressions. "My mother is Jewish," he said slowly, as if explaining it to a child with a disorder. "She was never very observant, but her parents were." He smiled his prim and proper smile that usually made Mal want to punch him in the face. "It'll be nice, being part of that world again, for a few hours."


End file.
